LegoMrUniverse's Total Pokemon Island
LegoMrUniverse's Total Pokemon Island '''LMU's TPI '''is LegoMrUniverse's first Total Pokemon Island series, the show experiences Kanto Pokemon. Twenty-four Pokemon appear. Each on seperate teams Teams '''The Screaming Gophers '''consisted of Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu, Mew, Bellsprout, Weedle, Mewtwo, Mankey, Nidorina, Spearow, Pidgey, and Rattata '''The Killer Bass '''consisted of Bulbasaur, Caterpie, Ponyta, Flareon, Eevee, Vaporeon, Abra, Haunter, Metapod, Butterfree, Beedrill, and Geodude The host of the show is Vulpix Episode 1 - Crazy Diving The first episode of the show. Vulpix is standing on the Dock of Shame and introduces the Screaming Gophers, Charmander came out first then Squirtle. Charmander started a fued with Squirtle because Squirtle saying he was better, Pikachu eventually came and broke the two up, Mew came next then Bellsprout, Weedle came and tried to hit on Mew, which resulted in Mew hitting Weedle with a Shadow Ball. Mewtwo, Mew's son came and tried to calm Mew down, which resulted in Mew hitting Mewtwo with a Shadow Ball. Mankey came with his girlfriend Nidorina and the two annoyed the other contestants. Spearow and his friend Pidgey came, but was interrupted by Rattata who started yelling crazily. Vulpix said that this team is called the Screaming Gophers. Vulpix dismissed the Gophers to their cabins and introduced The Killer Bass. Bulbasaur came out and revealed to have a snooty attitude, Caterpie came and started arguing with Bulbasaur, which resulted in which they were both Double kicked by Ponyta. Flareon and his brothers Eevee and Vaporean came, Eevee said in the confessional that he wanted to be a Jolteon that he needed to just find a ThunderStone. Abra teleported next to Vulpix, scaring him, and Vulpix accidentally Flamethrowered Abra. Haunter started laughing at Abra and the two started arguing. Metapod and Butterfree tried to calm them down, but Beedrill came and poked at Butterfree causing them to argue this resulted in Geodude coming out and yelling at everyone to shut the heck up. As the teams were eating in the Mess Hall, the chef was revealed to be Jigglypuff who sang to the stew, so when everyone ate the stew they fell asleep. They woke up on a cliff. Vulpix revealed that the challenge was to jump off a cliff into a safe zone in the water, surrounding the safe zone are man eating mutated Rattata's. Rattata of the Screaming Gophers said he'll jump down to try to reason with the Rogue Rattatas. Rattata jumped and landed in the safe zone and swam over to the Rogue Pokemon. This resulted in the wild Rattatas eating Rattata and spitting him onto the sand bar. Pidgey and Spearow flew down into the safe zone bringing the Screaming Gophers up to three. Nidorina and Mankey jumped, Mankey landed in the safe zone but Nidorina didnt. Screaming Gophers = 4 Mewtwo jumped and made it (SG5) Weedle jumped and missed. So did Bellsprout, Mew, and Squirtle. Charmander refused to jump, so Squirtle water gunned Charmander off the cliff into the safe zone in which Charmander's tail fire went out. Charmander was revived via the Charmander recovery center. Squirtle jumped and made it as well making the Screaming Gophers a 7/12. The Killer Bass then started to jump. Bulbasaur, Caterpie, Eevee, Vaporeon, Abra, Haunter, Metapod, and Butterfree made it. Geodude and Beedrill jumped and missed. Ponyta and Flareon could not jump because they were fire types. The Killer Bass won by one Pokemon. The Screaming Gophers were up for elimination. Charmander made an alliance with Spearow and Pidgey to eliminate Squirtle. The votes are 1. Charmander voted for Squirtle 2. Squirtle voted for Charmander 3. Pikachu voted for Nidorina 4. Mew voted for Nidorina 5. Bellsprout voted for Pidgey 6. Weedle voted for Pidgey 7. Mewtwo voted for Spearow 8. Mankey voted for Charmander 9. Nidorina voted for Rattata 10.Spearow voted for Squirtle 11. Pidgey voted for Squirtle 12. Rattata voted for Squirtle -In a 4-2-2-2-1-1 vote, Squirtle was eliminated. Squirtle tried to convince the team to eliminate Charmander next elimination, but Squirtle was dragged off to the Dock of Shame Episode 2 - A Temple Run Tensions are still high in the Screaming Gophers. Charmander, Pidgey, and Spearow are somewhat seperated from the team after Squirtle revealed Charmander was evil. Pikachu said in his confessional that Squirtle should have stayed and he should have voted for either Charmander, Pidgey, or Spearow. Nidorina and Rattata formed an alliance, Mankey tried to join, but Nidorina and Rattata refused, this resulted in Mankey joined the Charmander-Pidgey-Spearow alliance. Pikachu saw this and realized the walls are closing in on him. Pikachu joined the Nidorina-Rattata alliance. Things are going well on the Killer Bass. Abra and Haunter realized that Eevee, Vaporeon, and Flareon are brothers and they would stick together so Abra and Haunter made an alliance. In the confessional Vaporeon revealed that he was going to turn on Eevee and Flareon so he could get further in the competition. Ponyta overheard this as told Eevee and Flareon. The two got mad at Ponyta "accusing" their brother. Vaporeon ran up and covered himself and said that if the KB lost that they would eliminate Ponyta. Vulpix announced the challenge as a Temple Run competition, whoever made it the farthest... their team wins. The Screaming Gophers ran first and 20,000 m in Pikachu, Charmander, Bellsprout, and Mewtwo were left. Charmander snuck behind Bellsprout and flame throwered Bellsprout. Mewtwo realised that Charmander was trying to win himself, Mewtwo threw a Shadow Ball at Charmander, but Charmander dodged and the Shadow Ball hit Pikachu. In the confessional Pikachu said he would get rid of Mewtwo. Charmander beat Mewtwo. Charmander won for his team and invincibility The Killer Bass all made it, despite of this, they were all in chimestry At the Elimination, Vulpix said he knew this was going to be a split vote, to make things more interesting, Vulpix gave Charmander invincibility. The votes are as follows 1. Pikachu voted for Mewtwo 2. Mew voted for Pidgey 3. Bellsprout voted for Pidgey 4. The Screaming Gophers consisted of Charmander, Squirtle, Pikachu, Mew, Bellsprout, Weedle, Mewtwo, Mankey, Nidorina, Spearow, Pidgey, and Rattata The Killer Bass consisted of Bulbasaur, Caterpie, Ponyta, Flareon, Eevee, Vaporeon, Abra, Haunter, Metapod, Butterfree, Beedrill, and Geodude